In artificial turf it has proven effective to fix fibers that are similar to natural blades of grass to a substrate and to fill the spaces between the fibers with a damping material. Shredded car tires are for example used as the damping material for filling. The disadvantage with such known artificial turf is that they do not have sufficient resilience and do not stand up again or do not stand up sufficiently after being loaded. Furthermore, the shredded car tires pollute the environment.